djinnifandomcom-20200222-history
Assigning and adding files to a module
Category:Running and testing the game :We need to assign all the assets we have created to the appropriate module attributes. If we don’t do this, the game will not see it them and the module will not work properly. The assets must be added to the module. This will make it easier to distribution our adventure, i.e. over the internet. But more about this later. First we must enter our module. Select Open module… from the Module menu: This opens the standard Windows window used for loading files. Look for the module in the Documents and Settings\username\My documents\The Witcher folder, highlight it and click Open. The Module Explorer window will open: Double-click on Module Properties: The Module Properties window will open on the right side of the screen: Module attributes are described in detail in another chapter of this manual. Right now we are interested in four attributes from the General section: The Quest Database list attribute will let us assign a quest database, the Quest List attribute will let us assign our quest, the Story NPC list attribute will let us assign an NPC spawn set (i.e. Siegfried’s spawn set) and the Spawnset list attribute will let us assign other spawn systems (e.g. Jethro’s and the bandit leader’s). First let’s assign the quest database. Click on the icon located in the column opposite the Quest Database list attribute: The Resource list window will open: We can see our database in the Available Resources panel. To assign it to the module, click on the database name and then click on ‘<’: The our_base database will appear in the Added resources panel This means that the database has been assigned to the module. You can also add a database by double-clicking on a database name in the Available resources panel. The effect is the same – the database will appear in the Added resources panel. If you want to remove the database from the Added resources panel, double-click on the database name or on ‘>’: This will remove the database from the module. If you want to assign all existing quest databases to the module (in the case that there are several), click ‘<<’: If you’d like to remove all the databases from the module, click on ‘>>’: If, for some reason, you would like to rearrange the display order of the databases in the Added resources panel, just highlight a database and click on‘↑’ or ‘↓’: After we’re done here, click OK in the Resource list. Have a look at the Quest Database list attribute: This indicates that a resource has been added. Now let’s look at the Quest List attribute. This attribute can assign quests to the module. In our case, however, the quest we would normally assign here already exists in the previously added quest database. There’s no need to add it separately. Now we’ll assign Siegfried’s spawn set. Click on the small icon located in the right-hand column opposite the Story NPC list attribute: The Resource list window will open. This time, however, the Available resources panel displays NPC spawn sets and not quest databases: Click on NPCSpawn/our_siegfried in the Available resources panel and then click on ‘<’. Click on OK in the Resource list window. Opposite the Story NPC list attribute, information that we’ve added one resource will appear: Now we just need to assign the remaining NPC spawn sets. Click on the small icon in the right-hand column opposite the Spawnset list attribute: This time all the available spawn sets will be displayed in the Resource list window: You can use the ‘<<’ button if all the spawn sets in the Available resources panel are ones you want to assign to the module. If there are other spawn sets on the list, for example spawn sets from another module, just click on the ones that are relevant then click ‘<’. When highlighting a large number of spawn sets you can use SHIFT and CONTROL just as with other Windows systems applications. After adding the spawn sets, click on OK in the Resource list window. Opposite the Spawnset list attribute, information that we’ve added one resource will appear: That’s it when it comes to assigning files to the module. The introduction explained that you should add files to the module. Why? Because if you add the files to the module, they will be compiled into one .adv file containing the whole adventure. That way you don’t have to worry about whether the files are properly arranged in their folders if you want to send the adventure to a friend. You’ll simply send one .adv file which contains all the relevant files. To add files to the module, you need the Resources Explorer. To open this, select Utility Windows -> Resources Explorer from the View menu: A Resources Explorer window will appear on the left side of the screen: This is a list of files, together with their folders, which need to be added to the module: - \2DA\globaldlgflags.2da, - \Dialogues\jethro_conversation.dlg, - \Dialogues\siegfried_conversation.dlg, - \Quests\our_task.qst, - \Templates\Characters\Commoners\our_jethro.utc, - \Templates\Characters\Enemies\our_bandit.utc, - \Templates\Characters\Monsters\our_wolf.utc, - \Templates\Characters\NPC\our_professor.utc, - \Templates\Characters\NPC\our_siegfried.utc, - \Templates\NPCSpawns\our_siegfried.npc, - \Templates\Spawnsets\Commoners\our_jethro.spn, - \Templates\Spawnsets\Enemies\our_bandit.spn, - \Templates\Spawnsets\Enemies\our_professor.spn, - \Templates\Spawnsets\Enemies\our_wolf.spn. These are all the files that we have created so far. To add a file to a module, expand the folder which contains the file. Then right-click on the file and select Add to Module from the menu: Now go to the Module Explorer by clicking on the Module Explorer tab on the top part of the window: A new tree called 2d Arrays, which contains the globalflags.2da file, has appeared: Go back to the Resources Explorer. To do this, click on the Resources Explorer tab on the top part of the window: Now add the remaining files. After adding all the files to the Module Explorer, the following file structure should appear: If you want to introduce any changes now to any file that you’ve added to the module, you need to use the Module Explorer. This is very important. If you try to modify a file using the Resources Explorer, the changes will not be made in the file attached to the module. Keep that in mind. Now let’s save the module. Select Save Module from the Module menu: That’s it. We’ve added and assigned all the files we created to our module. Now that we’ve covered this, it’s time to move on to the next stage.